Move along
by Sharpshooter01
Summary: She was sitting on the park bench when I came by. She was crying, HER crying. I went over and hid behind a tree, waiting for her to do somthing. Zim's POV. songfic


_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold  
_

She was sitting on the park bench when I came by. She was crying, HER crying. I went over and hid behind a tree, waiting for her to do somthing. She stopped crying and I saw her get somthing out of her purse. She flashed the thin metal in the light. " What's the point". She said. I saw her bring the object down on her wrist. "No"! I cried as I darted from behind the tree and swatted the object out her hands, getting cut in the process. She jumped up and glared at me with those amber violet eyes of hers. " What are you doing". She said with hate in her voice. " What do you think, I'm stoping you from ruining your life is what I'm doing". I said pointing at the object on the ground. She pushed me, making me fall to the ground, and then jumped on top of me, pinning my arms down. " I don't need anyones help". She said between clenched teeth. " Espically yours"._  
_  
_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along  
_

I rolled her over so that I was on top. " Why". I asked her, needing to know. She turned her head away from my gaze and I made her look at me again. " Why don't you want my help espically"? She looked straight into my amber eyes with her violet ones. " Because it's easier, when forget what you care about". I was taken back by this. I didn't expect her to admit it so outloud. As I was distracted, she rolled me over so she was ontop again. " Now". she said, her face so close to mine. " Why are you trying to help me"? I looked at her and just sighed. " Because, it's harder to forget about what you care about". I pushed my face to hers and brought my arms around her.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold  
_

She pushed me off her and got up off me. She backed away to the tree shaking her head. " No, no, no". She said. I got up and went over to her. " STAY BACK"! She yelled and swiped my face with her nails, causing it to bleed. I stoped and wiped my hand across the scar and looked at it, then at her. " No matter how much you hurt me". I said moving towards her. " It will never hurt as much if you end your life, and be out of mine forever". I stood beside her, and when she didn't push me away, I tugged her into an embrace. She rested her head on my chest and began crying, her tears going through my fabric and slightly burning me, but I could take it for her. " Why does the world suck so much"? She said between sobs.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
_

" I don't know, the only comfert I can give you is to tell you to look on the bright side". I said, caressing her hair. She laughed and looked up at me. I looked down at her. " What bright side". She said with sadness in her voice. I brough my hand to her chin and tilted it up. " Your alive". When she still looked the same I added. And, you have me". That did it. I brought my lips to hers and she didn't push away this time. Her lips stayed with mine for awile and then she released from the embrace and whispered. " Thank you".

_  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along  
_

We stayed in the park for hours, until she said she had to go home. I walked her back, not letting her go. She leaned on my shoulder, holding my hand in hers. When we reached her doorstep, she looked uncertain at the door and at me. I grabed her hand and brought her into another kiss, wanting it to last forever, and let her hand and mine linger with eachother. " I'll be back tommarow". I said smiling, one of the few things I did. She smiled back and brought her arms around me. " Don't be late". She said in a very teasing way, yet threating way. I smiled at her again. " With a warning like that, who would". And kissed her once more before letting her go inside. I walked out of her yard past the fence and looked back. " Tommarow".

_  
When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
x3  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along

* * *

_

A/N: My first songfic. What did yall think. Be crictative(if that is even a word). This is how Zim and Gaz got together before my story "Kingdom Scars". Just so eveyone can figure that out. 


End file.
